Shhh
by wons
Summary: Are you ready to keep this a secret?


''Jaehee?!'' you call out as she backed away after suddenly kissing you.

Jaehee licks her lips and throws herself on you once again. You take a few steps back as she continues to shower you with kisses. Once there is a wall behind you and no room to escape, she kisses you with a hunger that leaves you surprised. Her lips are harsher and you look at her with wide eyes.

You swoon at the sight of her. Her eyes are smiling and she giggles as she tilts her head to be able to kiss you deeper. As she goes on, she licks your bottom lip to be allowed to taste the inside of your mouth.

You gasp from the intensity and the delicacy of her kiss and close your eyes to enjoy the pleasure. You can taste a hint of coffee and little bit of wine.

Jaehee kisses your lips and drinks your insides as her tongue controls your tongue. Gently biting the back of your tongue, she smiles and proceeds to suck on the tip of your tongue before pulling away leaving a string of saliva connecting you two.

You open your eyes and see her lipstick is now messy and cheeks completely flushed.

Breathing heavily your try to grasp the situation but Zen dances his arm around your waist and drags you to him as he presses his body to yours.

He licks the corner of your lips, ''I see my lady has someone else's mark on her,'' then he smirks, ''but I'm the one who is going to leave marks which are everlasting.''

You leave a quick shriek as he lifts you up and you wrap your legs around him. He laughs softly melting your heart, ''My babe is so cute.''

You can't help but feel your body get hot. You smile, but because you feel embarrassed you hide your face on the curve of his neck. Zen chuckles and shifts his hands on your ass. He squeezes them softly and suddenly he squeezes them so hard that leaves you moaning. At the same time, he places his mouth on your neck and kisses it. He sucks on the corner of your neck and then bites it like a vampire – or what he likes to call: wolf – causing you to lift your head to give him more room. He kisses the spot one last time to look at his work as he smiles up at you.

He looks how your eyes are half-lidded with lust and that makes him launch on your neck again and leave sweet marks. Between his harsh sucking on your skin over the collarbone he moans your name. He moves on to his next destination as soon as he is done leaving red marks as he desires. He takes small parts of your skin between his teeth and bites and pulls it. It is painfully pleasurable, and as an after service he licks the spots and kisses them softly before moving to the next one.

This time when Zen moans, you open your eyes because his moan wasn't directed at you. You look down and see that Yoosung pulled on Zen's hair.

Jumin that sat with his legs crossed on the corner of the room and said with amusement while sipping on his wine, ''I didn't know Zen had this kind of kink.''

Zen looks back growling at Jumin's words, but then at Yoosung for interrupting him.

Yoosung lets go of his hair, ''It's my turn now.''

Sighing Zen places you down, but as soon as you place your feet on the ground your knees give away and you kneel. Zen follows you down and smiles gently, ''Looking beautiful.'' He says as he kisses you one last time on the lips and then goes out of his way.

Yoosung steps forward and you look up at him. Just the sight of you leaves him breathless and he kneels as well.

''Um…'' he starts of being nervous, ''I may not be that experienced but I want you to feel good.''

While talking he trails off and starts to look at his hands. You bite your lip and smile as you notice him go more red. You sense other eyes on the both of you, making you feel nervous as well, but something inside you makes you lean forward and kiss Yoosung hard and long. He starts to loosen up and then you place your hand on his prominent erection. Yoosung looks at you with wide eyes, but you are already looking at him with desire.

He stands up with his adorable but serious expression, ''Bad girl!''

You bite your bottom lip once again as you look up at him and he looks down at you with more determination. He shyly asks if it's okay by raising his brows, and you nod with certainty.

He slowly takes down his pants and you watch how easily his hard erection hits the cold air, standing proudly with shiny precum sliding down from the head to the bottom of his shaft. You were surprised, but satisfied, by how he wasn't wearing anything underneath his pants.

You drag your finger from the base – very slowly as you notice it is quite wet from before – to right under the glans. All while you did it slowly, you could hear Yoosung hiss at each slow drag. You look up at him and both of you share a moment. This time you run your index finger around his glans and finally on the tip of it.

Yoosung clenches his jaw.

Precum starts to collect around your finger and a twinkle of amusement shines in your eyes. You smirk at him and drag your finger up and down the tip. Satisfied with the desperate look of his, you take off your finger and with the string of his fluid following, you put it in your mouth.

Yoosung looks at you with mouth agape and you smile cheerfully at him as you suck your whole finger after finally taking it out, ''Mmm… tasty.''

Yoosung closes his eyes and you can clearly see hot puffs of air leaving is mouth, ''Ahhh no more teasing!''

You giggle and listen to his request. You stick out your tongue and lick him from his base all the way up to the glans. You wrap you fingers around the base and use a tight grip to stroke his shaft. While stroking you use a gentle twisting motion with your wrist. It makes Yoosung moan and you are very happy with your work.

You shut your knees tighter as you feel getting wet yourself. Wanting to taste him quickly you bring the top of his head to your mouth and swirl your tongue around it. Yoosung cries in pleasure and looks down at you with lust. With a naughty grin of your own, you take him into your mouth and move your mouth lower as long as you can get. As big as he is, you're pleased that you managed to take all of him.

You speed up, going from the base to the top, and top to the base, building up the momentum. One of your free hands is holding his hand tightly and the other is playing with his balls. Both of you are moaning as you build up a pace to match his thrusts.

Because of his precum and your saliva mixed, it made everything more wet and slippery. The pace got too fast and you had to back away to get some air.

Yoosung grabs your hair roughly and makes you look up. You're flushed pink, sweat forming on your forehead, wet around the lips and down your chin, hair messed up and tongue completely out as you breathe. Yoosung says breathlessly, ''I-I can't!'' and places his cock in your mouth and slams it all the way in. Your eyes are wide but then you shut them as you feel him twitch inside you. With your eyes teary, he pulls you back for a brief second and then proceeds to slam it in again.

He grips your hand tightly and in response you hold it back. Pulling yourself slightly back, just the top of his head in your mouth, he releases himself while moaning your name. His orgasm is overwhelming, and unfortunately some of it slipped down your chest but you tried your best to swallow it all.

''Oh boy, oh boy,'' Seven came out from the shadows and told Yoosung, who's soul may have left his body, to rest.

Walking his way over to you, he pushes you down on the ground and looks at you mischievously, ''What sight do we have here. I need to clean up our dirty princess.''

Now it was your time to get teased.

Seven gets on top of you, with your legs in-between his legs. He leans closer to your face and starts to lick your cheeks, lips, chin and gives you a final lick on the lips.

''Sweet and salty, just the way I like it.''

Feeling extremely aroused down there, you feel the need of friction and you try to get that by rolling up your hips. Seven caught your movements and lifted his hips further up, ''Not yet, Princess.''

You groan in frustration but was interrupted by him suddenly pulling your thin blouse up along with your bra. Embarrassed you covered your breasts with your arms and looked up at him. Seven leaned down to kiss you once more, but this time more sensually and with longing. It literally felt like you melted as you relaxed and leaned forward to kiss him more.

''It's fine'' he called out to assure you. He took hold on one of your hands and placed it on his hip. You lowered your other hand at the same time.

You had all kind of thoughts running through your head. _Is it weird? Are they okay? What does he think? I think they look pretty nice… or was it just me?_

Wasting no time, Seven slides his hand from your waist up to the curve of your breast. He gets hold of your breast and leaning forward he blows cold air through his lips, building up the sensation. He breathes out, ''Beautiful.''

Using the tip of his tongue he licks the nipple in a circular motion, ''Delicious.''

He opens his mouth and places it around your nipple then gently sucks on it, gradually sucking harder, ''So cute!''

You cry out his name when he bites your nipple, and you can't stop your rapid breathing as he bites on it, holding it in place and then pulls on it with his teeth. He looks up and a naughty grin is playing on his lips. You're sure that you are ready for whatever he is going to do next.

But alas, Seven is the master of surprises and he took you by surprise by getting his hips down. He grazes his privates against yours - roughly. You arch your back and shut your eyes in pleasure as you finally feel some connection to sooth your aching.

Seven holds you and pulls you up, and leans down with his back on a couch. As he throws himself on it, you fall on him as well and feel him right against your clitoris.

You try to take off your blouse and bra, and Seven skillfully helps you with that. You looked down and noticed for that first time that he was just wearing his boxers. Your skirt was pulled up so the only garments that felt while straddling him were his and your underwear.

You both started to move simultaneously and Seven started to work on your breasts. One of his hands is on your breast as he is caressing and massaging the entire breast. He uses circular motions, applying pressure gradually as he is careful about not touching the nipple. His mouth is busy with your other nipple. There his tongue is working its magic, but not the way you want it. He has your nipple in his mouth but he has just been using his tongue to play with it, sometimes in circular motions and sometimes in lapping motions.

Craving for more you take your hand on his hair and grab it tight enough to send him a message. You can feel his chuckle vibrate through your skin. He changes from licking to sucking your nipple, and then biting to create more intense stimulation. With his hand that was teasingly massaging you, he switched to squeeze your nipple by holding it with his thumb and forefinger.

At the same time Seven uses his teeth on the one nipple to pull it aggressively, and his fingers on the other to pinch you while apply pressure. You can feel the tension build in you as all the sensations become one. Your free hand wander to the top of his head that had been peeking out his boxers. You used your thumb on it causing Seven to pant against your skin and moan your name as you rode him faster. You pressed yourself closer to him as you felt it was time for your long-awaited release.

Seven places his hands around your hips and stops your movements.

Because of the sudden stop, you look at him almost in the verge of crying. He stands up and lays you down on a nearby bed.

''As much as I want to continue, I think someone will be angry because he has been waiting for a long time now.'' He glances at the one figure that had been siting patiently staring at you the entire time since the beginning.

In seconds the one Seven was referring to was in front of your eyes. He hovered over you as you were laying on your back. One hand of his touched your cheek, and other hand of played around your thigh. His touches were so soft but dominating, it made you almost forget all the previous touches.

''Are you feeling alright?'' You nod and his eyes change its color, ''If that's the case then'' looking you in the eyes he brushed his fingers past your clitoris. You gasped at the touch. You were already sensitive and ready to let go but he wouldn't make it so easy.

''Jumin…'' you whimpered holding his face to convey your feelings.

Jumin placed his palm between your legs and pressed the skin moving it carefully up and down, causing friction with the soaked fabric, ''If you make that face, I'll lose to you, so not yet.''

He leaned down and crashed his lips with yours. Moving his lips passionately and kissing you every way possible made you lose yourself to him.

He took hold of your panties and pushed them down past your knees. Slowly and carefully he ran his two fingers on your thighs, ignoring your most needed part. Never breaking the kiss, you moved your hands down. Spreading your legs, you took hold of his hand. Both of you looked at each other as you slowed your kissing.

You felt shy at the exposure but you needed it now, therefore spreading your wet walls you guided his hand as you took hold of his fingers and pressed them inside.

The touch was nothing near what he could accomplish, but even that made you cry out in pleasure. Jumin growled as well as he felt the warmth.

Not ignoring you pleads, Jumin used his thumb to make circular motions around your clit. Your breathing quickened and you had to stop kissing. Both of yours lips were touching but yours were busy singing his name and his were busy praising you.

In the moment, you were sure whatever words you uttered were a language of your own. Your eyes were shut so you would only focus on his magic, but at the same time you heard various noises and voices. Some moaning from here and some clicking from there.

Jumin inserted two of his fine fingers and instead of thrusting them back and forth, he pushed them upwards, putting pressure directly on your G-spot. Your eyes shot open as you arched your back.

You screamed as you neared your orgasm when he unexpectedly shoved three of his digits inside. His movements changed from before and he got more intense. His fingers twisted inside you, as he twisted from right to left and then left to right. He motioned his hand to thrust inside you a few times and twisting a few times.

Jumin kissed you to savor your continuous moans, and you dug your nails on his back.

He continued to shove them intensely in and out, at the same time stimulating your slit, and at last, you finally came with an orgasm that could be felt throughout your entire body.

It took you several minutes to regain your composure. When you opened your eyes, you were greeted by Jumin's sweet smile.

''You did great, my love.'' You tiredly smiled at him, but were distracted by the clicking noise you heard from before.

You moved your head to the direction where it came from and then you saw V. He was taking pictures of you and a thought crossed your mind that how long has he been doing that?

Realizing your state, you look at him surprised and cover your face with your hands.

V lowers his camera and gets near you, ''You look stunning. Beyond gorgeous. So amazingly beautiful that my hands wouldn't stop taking pictures.'' He took hold of you hand and kissed your fingers, ''Never be embarrassed of yourself. The whole of you is precious and needs to be cherished. I hope you felt treasured.''

You close your eyes and breathe out your tension. Looking at him you nodded and showed him a bright smile.

V looked at everyone and then brought his eyes back to you, ''This is our secret haven.''


End file.
